


Car Radio

by slowmo_waitwot



Series: Song Based Fanfics [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crying, Death, Multi, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Sad Washington, Screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Car Radio by Twenty One Pilots.</p><p>"..The silence was too loud, and he really needed to get a new radio.<br/>He couldn't make it if he had to relive memories more than he already is.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Radio

Washington's hands tightened its grip of the steering wheel.  
His radio had been stolen yesterday, and it was left in silence. He dreaded this, because silence meant thinking, and thinking meant remembering.  
Remembering the war, the death, the losses.  
The violence that he, himself, inflicted. He ended people's lives, just pulled the plug because someone told him to.  
God, he wanted to scream.  
He had woken up in a cold sweat with his dream freshly imprinted in his mind.  
The blood on his hands as North bleed heavily. He was too late, North was too far gone.  
South, she swore she didn't know what happened, but Washington didn't believe her.  
North's dead eyes looked back at him, empty and lifeless.  
He didn't get to say goodbye, didn't get to do anything expect kiss his chapped lips that were already cold.  
He was pulled away from the body, and he screamed, cried, begged for him to be let go.  
It wasn't real, he'd say.  
But it was. North was gone, and York was dead long ago.  
He was alone.  
And, he'd wake up, emotionally drained.

The silence was too loud, and he really needed to get a new radio.  
He couldn't make it if he had to relive memories more than he already is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are super sweet!


End file.
